


Summer Festival | A moment can change anything

by Wintrelic



Category: Readyyy!, Readyyy! Project
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluffy, Holding Hands, M/M, One Shot, Such a cute pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintrelic/pseuds/Wintrelic
Summary: The summer festival is coming up and Hiro asks Mitsuki if he wants to come along. However during this experience the two realise something that could change their relationship forever.





	Summer Festival | A moment can change anything

He could remember chasing after Mitsuki ever since they were children. Hiro had always admired and respected the leader of SP!CA. He was such hardworking and down to earth person even if he was the prince of the group and was the person who forced him to eat celery, which he hated.

Summer had just started; the sun was out and only the smallest clouds were found in the blue sky above. The warm air hung around Hiro’s shoulders, curling around him before being blown away lightly by the wind. His hair ruffled slightly as he walked out of the dorms and towards his childhood friend and comrade Mitsuki waiting at the bottom of the path. They had organised to go shopping for a yukata for Hiro to wear to the upcoming Summer Festival.

Mitsuki had always loved festivals ever since he was young Hiro remembered. When he first brought it up in conversation Mitsuki had immediately jumped at the chance, “Of course I’ll go with you to the festival! But… hang on, what will you be wearing?”. Before Hiro had had the chance to say that he would just be going in casual clothes, Mitsuki abruptly continued “You’ll be wearing a yukata, right?”. Hiro had never thought to wear yukata and nor did he think that Mitsuki would have requested it. He blinked his eyes, opening his mouth to reply with “Umm…”. Mitsuki stared back him, his cheeks turning slightly red, he began to mumble “Well…I mean if you don’t want to then I guess that’s fine as well…”. Mitsuki turned his head away, his face turning a darker shade of red, he at last lastly mumbled “I just wanted to see you in one” before falling silent.

Hiro in turn began blushing, he wasn’t sure how to take that statement. He was no good with these types of situations. Instead of keeping up with the awkward silence Hiro knowing what his answer would be reached out to Mistuki’s shoulder and patted it lightly. Smiling his usual infectious smile and began to chuckle lightly “Well I don’t mind wearing a Yukata I suppose, it is pretty warm as well”. Mitsuki looked up and back at Hiro, also smiling before brushing off Hiro’s hand and started chatting hurriedly about organizing a whole shopping trip for them for the Summer Festival. The previous unnerving silence was now long gone.

So here they were, walking together looking into different stores, happily talking about the group and school as they shopped. Even though Hiro had chased after Mitsuki leading him to become the idol he is today, they hadn’t gotten into the same school, which was disappointing but it meant they had lots to talk about.

Mitsuki liked shopping a lot more Hiro did, which meant they had spent a lot more time than needed, and to be honest Hiro was relieved when it was finally over. They finally started heading home for the day. They’d spent hours looking at Yukata’s deciding what looked best on him. It had been a tiring but happy experience. Getting to spend the day alone with Mitsuki had always be something to look forward to and very enjoyable.  

It was coming up to 10pm, the sun was starting to set and the light winds of midday had begun to pick up and become gustier. It was getting dark now, reminding them to hurry their pace up to get back to the dorms before night fully fell. ‘Had they been out that long already’ Hiro thought to himself realising they had been out shopping for 8 hours now. As they walked back to the dorms, their conversation was limited and more small talk than anything, they were both shattered. Feeling the need to express his gratitude to Mitsuki, Hiro told Mitsuki “I’m really looking forward to the festival now, I’m glad you took me shopping for a Yukata, I probably would have felt out of place if you hadn’t”. Mitsuki turned his head towards Hiro and was caught off guard by the dazzling smile Hiro was wearing, seeing Hiro’s smile led to Mitsuki smiling as well, Hiro had one of those smiles that not just anyone could have.

When the Summer Festival did finally come around, Hiro was at the end of his tether, he wanted to go to the festival as soon as he could. He couldn’t wait to take a break and have fun at the festival with Mitsuki, it was like a dream come true. When it was time for the festival start Hiro began walking towards the lit-up festival site. The smells of the food and especially his favourite food chicken drew him in. It was like a beacon of light, the murmuring noise of people bustling from stall to stall, the sounds of people enjoying themselves, it sounded so exciting. Mitsuki was already waiting at the entrance wearing his own yukata. Mitsuki was already drop dead handsome and a model to boot but in a yukata, he was blinding, yet looked so cute at the same time. Hiro wasn’t sure on how deal with all the feelings rushing through him at that instant when he clocked his eyes on Mitsuki. 

“Oh! Hiro you’re here. Let’s go! Let’s go!” Mitsuki urged, pushing Hiro through the entrance, obviously too impatient to wait any longer. Hiro’s eyes opened wide as he took in the glorious sight of the festival, it was all he had hoped for it to be. However, panic and fear started crawl up his spine, there was so many people here that the thought he might get separated from Mitsuki and become lost in the crowd scared him, he didn’t want that at all. He nervously took a step backwards, his flight instinct taking over. But instead he fell into Mitsuki. Realising this, he blushed and hurriedly got up and turned around to face Mitsuki who looked at Hiro with a questioning gaze. Hiro intertwined his hands together, he wanted to ask Mitsuki but he was afraid to say such a childish thing and especially how Mitsuki would react to his request. Finally, his hesitation lost out and he quietly spoke “Um...Mitsuki...is it alright if we...um...hold hands?” Hiro quickly looked back down in embarrassment. Mistuki’s eyes blinked in surprise before softening and lovingly looking at Hiro, his cheeks reddening “Haha, of course we can Hiro, I know its been a while since you went to such a busy event like this…Frankly I was going to ask you myself but…” Mitsuki cut himself off and quietly nodded his head and slowly took hold of Hiro’s hands and squeezed them gently reassuring Hiro that is was alright.

Both of them felt slightly embarrassed and their faces slightly reddened as they walked through the festival holding hands like this. But it didn’t stop them keeping a firm grip on each other so they didn’t get separated. Strangely though to them it didn’t feel odd or strange, it felt natural like it was meant to be. Hiro’s heart was swelling and tingling like anything, he had never felt this emotion he was feeling so strongly before. Did he really feel something more than just friendship for Mitsuki, he did love Mitsuki, but didn’t know in which way at all? He turned his head to look at Mitsuki who had also had the same idea at that exact time and so they caught themselves locked in each other’s gazes. Hiro wondered if Mitsuki also was feeling the same as him. He could also see flicker of the same doubt in Mistuki’s eyes as he felt were in his. Mitsuki began open his mouth to say something but Hiro would never hear what it was. A stranger had suddenly bumped into Mistuki’s right shoulder breaking the eye contact they had had and causing Mitsuki’s mouth to close. Flustered, they quietly chuckled, but not either one made a move to mention what had just happened.

They were smiling again, their hands only loosely joined together now, as they begun walking down the line of stalls further on. Hiro pointed at the stall selling all sorts of cooked meat, hinting that he wanted to go there next, the smell hitting them as they walked closer. Mitsuki laughed accusing him that he loved meat too much and should hold back occasionally, especially since he was an idol. They laughed and enjoyed the rest of the festival, chatting wildly, visiting each stall and agreeing on how they both couldn’t wait to see the fireworks afterwards.

The tension had vanished leaving the two good friends in peace and harmony for now. But from that night onwards, they would always remember the change they had felt at that moment, and how it might possibly see a growing change in their relationship in the future from something of friendship to something more intimate.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fan fiction based on the Readyyy! Project and the characters in it, focusing on Hiro's and Mitsuki's relationship.  
> I saw their relationship and instantly shipped this pair. It's such a pure paring that I made my fan fiction fluffy and only lightly touching on their feelings.  
> *The only non canon thing about this fan fiction is Hiro's and Mitsuki's relationship (they are childhood friends in the game though).*
> 
> As far as I know there hasn't been really any fan fictions made for Readyyy! yet on here, so I hope this encourages others to create their own Readyyy! fan fictions.


End file.
